Lone survivor
by LazyGuy366
Summary: One man's fight for survival in a charred broken city. Lone survivor is an indie horror game which I highly recommend, and this is my adaptation of it into a novel Note: If you have played it do not spoil the rest of the story for me. Also my novel may differ from the game sometimes due to the game being very open ended and this being my interpretation of it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: My Living Nightmare

I'm the only one left; I don't even know how long it's been. It's all going to be over soon because my supplies are running out. My sanity is dwindling and I need to go out there to find survivors, but the fact is that I really don't want to die alone. My life sits safely on my bed, my pocket flashlight, my backpack, a surgeon's mask, and a gun with zero bullets. I'm barefoot because shoes just cause too much noise. I live in the only semi-peaceful place in the city, a run down apartment building. You may wonder what my name is, but at this point it just doesn't matter. I lie on my bed and drift off into a dream or it could be a nightmare, I can't tell the difference anymore.

I open my eyes and I see him again for the third night in the row standing in a corner. I lay on the floor in a dimly lit room with the back of the room shrouded in blue curtains. As I slowly rise from the floor I see the room better. A tattered blue chair sitting next to curtains, a table next to it holding a mug with a cappuccino, and him staring at the wall.

The man who wears a box, the man who I've seen for three whole nights, the man who tells me nothing.

"Hello." I say.

No response, this goes on for a while until he finally takes the consideration to speak.

"Try the Coffee." Said the man who wears a box.

I don't question him and for whatever reason I take the coffee and drink it hoping he wasn't lying. The coffee tasted good and that's when my eyesight gets cloudy and I pass out.

I wake up in my bed screaming my lungs out. This continues until I start twitching uncontrollably and fall off my bed. I get up off the floor and calm myself down and I feel my way over to one of my windows. I look outside and the world is still a charred forgotten mess. The window leads to a fire escape but it's been locked for some time now. I look at radio sitting on by my other window and I start tinkering with it. I flip it on but I don't expect to hear anything.

"Survivors…help…room 203."

That's all I hear before I lose the signal.

Survivors' hiding out in this building is an idea I highly doubt because everyone is either dead or one of "Them." I try to shake off this ridiculous idea because even if there were survivors they wouldn't come here. Whether it is foolish or brave I decide to check out this room later. The image of the man wearing the box still runs through my head. Who is he and why has he been in my recurring dreams? I brush off all of these mysterious events when my stomach growls.

"Time to get some food and supplies." I mutter to myself

I haven't eaten in days and the hunger is starting to get to me. I grab my backpack, flashlight, pistol, and pull on my surgeons mask. The mask sounds silly but I'm so afraid of this infection being airborne, so I wear it almost all the time. I creep to the front door of my room and creep into the old decrepit hallway.

**An alright chapter, I guess. I'm going to update this often so stay tuned if you like it, the next chapter will be much longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Journey into Hell

The hallway is lit by the neon lights shining through the nearby window. I spot some sneakers under a rack of coats, I think about taking them but they'll only slow me down. The hallway is old and decrepit I but it is still part of the safe haven I call home. I haven't explored this apartment that much, I've only been here for two days and the only room I've been in is the bedroom. All the stuff in here is mine now because I presume that the previous owner is either dead or not coming back. I see two doors, one of my left and one on my right and one directly in front of me. I head towards the door to my right because it leads to the rest of the apartment building. I try opening the door but it just won't budge.

"Crap I remember now, I hid the key when I came in." I said to myself.

I hid the key somewhere in this apartment after those things tried to rip me to shreds when I was coming in. I try the door on the left and it opened. The room is very old and covered with cracked green paint. I take two steps in and a terrible smell hit my nose.

"It smells like something died in here." I say as I cover my nose.

The smell seems to be emanating from a small fridge next to a torn up sofa. I cautiously take a few steps towards the fridge with pistol in hand. I'm taken precautions because the "things" smell like old rotten flesh and I don't want one of them jumping out at me. I open the door slowly and discover what's making that smell.

"Oh god, the stench!" I say as I stumble back.

The fridge was full of rotten meat piled high inside. I kick the fridge door closed and try not to gag as I get up. I start looking around the room for the key trying to ignore the smell. I see some old paintings of what I think are kings and queens. I spot a diary on a small coffee table and out of either boredom or curiosity, I start reading it.

Diary Entry #1

It's been a few days or maybe a few months since the infection started, I can't tell how much time has passed. I'm holding up here in an abandoned apartment with four other survivors, we've managed to scavenge and store a good amount of meat to eat in a fridge, if we manage to get the old oven to work, I just might survive this.

Diary Entry #2

The oven won't work so we've pushed it behind the couch so it's out of the way; all of our food is going bad because the fridge is breaking. I don't trust the others because I think they're infected. I don't want to be infected because I think if you are you turn inside out. I think I might have to kill them.

The diary ends there because the rest of the pages are ripped out. Well that explains the meat and why there's an oven behind the couch. I check the oven and there seems to be not that much wrong with it, if I can find some fuel I can probably get it working and cook some food if I ever find some food. I check under the couch cushions and find the key to the door.

"So that's where I hid it."

After closing the door to the room with the meat, I try to open the door all the way at the end of the hallway. Of course it's locked but walking back down the hallway I notice something peculiar, a big mirror next to the door to the room with meat. I hadn't noticed it when I was walking around; I stop and take a good look at myself. White button up shirt, ragged jeans, and messy hair.

"I look healthy I guess."

I use the key on the locked front door and stepped into the musky hallways of the apartment building. It's very dark so I flip my pocket flashlight on. I'm standing in a long hallway and I immediately look behind me and find a locked door. It's not a complete loss though because there's a note pinned to the door and I start to read.

"They are attracted to meat, ant kind of meat in fact. They are also attracted to light; I hope that anyone who reads this note will put this information to good use."

The signature at the bottom of the note says Chie; I recognize the name because I had a friend named Chie. I hope she's alright and I hope this isn't the same person because this building is infested with "Them." I grit my teeth as I realize carrying around the rotten meat might be a good idea, but I'll save that experiment for later. I turn around and walk down the hallway and pass one of my "friends." He's a plant I named Chuck when I came into the building for the first time, I hope for friends in this hellhole but I have to work with what I have. I continue walking down the hallway until I start hearing groaning noises. I duck into the shadows and stay as quiet as I possibly can. One of "Them" shambles past me. These things used to be human and got infected then apparently turned inside out from what I've heard. They are unnaturally thin and smell like old rotten meat. It walks past me then stops and stares at the end of the hallway. I shake off the encounter and slowly walk to the door at the end of the hallway. Next to the door is a message that seems like it's been written in blood.

"A hole was here but now it's not."

I couldn't determine what that meant so I just opened the door and went through. I see one of "Them" right in front of me and go through a door on my left. It's an apartment that looks almost new with it's shiny red paint. I look around and see a lamp, a bed, a dresser, and a crumpled letter on the floor. I pick up and smooth out the letter before reading it.

"Please, don't trust Draco he's a man who slaughtered a few people thinking they were infected. He's insane and he just wants your life and your supplies."

I take note to steer clear of this insane man. I spot a bathroom at the corner of the room by the bed and go through. I might be able to scavenge some medicine if I look hard enough. The scene in the bathroom is horrific, the sink is full of blood, the bath is full of blood and god knows what, and there's a large bloody hole in the wall. Despite my best instincts the only way to make some progress is to go through the hole. It's either going through this, get mauled by "Them", or starving to death. I make my way through the hole resisting the temptation of wiping my bloody hands on my shirt. Its pitch black in wherever I am and I use my flash light to make my through what seems like a tunnel. The floor is moist and I feel my way around by touching what feels like a brick wall.

"Thump Thump."

I hear this steady beat as I walk through the darkness, a horrible smell like rotting flesh hits me hard. I brave through it and keep walking for what feels like eternity.

"Thump Thump."

The sounds get louder and my anxiety grows.

"THUMP THUMP!"

The sound gets horribly loud and I drop to my knees covering my ears and screaming as if I'm getting murdered. I keep my hands clasped over my ears and look around and see where the noise is coming from. The walls and ceiling are lined with pounding organs and only thing that I can comprehend is that this isn't the apartment building anymore. I break into a sprint covering my ears wanting this nightmare to end. I see a bloody hole at the end of the tunnel and I leap through and hit the ground. Then everything goes dark.


End file.
